


Rewrite Fate

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Rewrite, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Purgatory, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: I was listening to Rewrite the Stars for the bajillionth time and thought what if....Cas and Dean are in purgatory and Cas takes a step





	Rewrite Fate

“Dean I love you.”

Dean shakes his head and turns away from the angel standing in front of him. Cas? He shakes his head again, attempting to clear it.

“Cas, I can’t.”“

I don’t understand.”

“Cas-”

“No, you listen to me Dean WInchester.”

Dean stopped in shock at the demanding voice of the angel.

“Dean I love you and I know you feel the same way. What is stopping us from-”

“Cas it isn’t that easy. I can’t just drop everything to-to-what even is it that you want?”

“Why can’t we have a relationship? I don’t understand why you’re so upset.”

“Because I’m not good for you.” “

Meaning?”

“Cas you are literally an angel and I’ve been to hell. Twice.”

“So?” Cas sounded desperate now, almost heart broken. “It was fate that we met. It was planned-”

“No Cas. I am not the one you were meant to love. And even if I was, I don’t deserve it.”

“Dean I believe this is destiny.”

“Since when do you believe in destiny? I’m not-”

Cas shakes his head and takes a step forward, making Dean face him.

“Who are you, Dean , to tell me what is or is not my destiny? What if I decide that you are my destiny?” The angel’s eyes softened.

“You think I don’t want that? That I don’t want to run to you and have you hold me so I know that I’m safe? But I just can’t.”

“Dean you are just fighting what you know has been a long time coming. Don’t fight it anymore.”

"I….” Dean hesitates. “I do want you, more than I can bare. But it isn’t going to be easy.”

XIt never has been.”

“I can’t promise you forever.”

‘I can.”

"Okay.”

“Okay?”

Dean nods. “Okay. Yes. I admit it. I love you Castiel.” ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `

"DEAN! YOU HAVE TO GO NOW!”

“I’M NOT LEAVING YOU HERE!”

“Dean go!”

As much as it pained him, Cas let go of Dean’s hand and pushed him through the portal.

“I’ll find you.” He promised, as he feels his heart shatter. ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `

Dean screamed as Cas let him go.

"CAS!” He looks around, but Cas was nowhere to be found.


End file.
